Forever and For Always
by littledemonpixie
Summary: Can a long distance and two letters change two officers lives forever?
1. Seperation and Letters

Forever and For Always

By Comm. Butler

Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own JAG or unfortunately Harm. (Wipes away a tear.) 

Author's Note: Here is my latest story. I hope you enjoy it even though it is kind of sad but I PROMISE a happy ending and if you have read any of my other stories you will notice this. Please send me feedback because if you don't I won't post more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

JAG Head Quarters

Rear Admiral Chedwidden's Office

1325 Romeo

Harm and Mac sat in the Admiral's office in silence as they waited for AJ to say something.

"Commander, Colonel, just a few minutes ago I received a call from the SECNAV's office. They are having you two…separated." The Admiral sighed removing his glasses and looking from Harm then to Mac. Who were sitting in stunned silence.

"Um sir you aren't serious, are you…I mean we…" Mac tried to conceal her concern but her voice was shaky. Harm continued for her,

"Sir why are they doing this, I mean we work well together and we can assure you there is nothing going on between us." Everything Harm said was true and some of it both him and Mac wished weren't true.

"I don't know why Commander but all I can say is that you both were a pleasure and a challenge to work with and you will be missed sincerely." AJ sighed again and rubbed his forehead. "Anyway here are your new assignments, Rabb, you will return to flight duty in Pensacola and Mackenzie you will be moved to the San Diego facility. NCIS has packed your apartments and you'll stay at base housing until you can find an apartment. So as of now you are relieved of my command and are free to pack up you offices or NCIS will do it for you. Dismissed." The Admiral rose as did Harm and Mac. Then AJ's senior officers in unison executed a perfect salute and when the Admiral returned it they performed an abrupt about face and left the office.

Harm's Office

45 minutes later

Why us? Why do we have to go and be separated. Harm thought as he picked up the picture of Mac in her dress blues that was always on his desk. Sighing he placed it on top of the numerous things that had once adorned his office.

Then sitting down at his desk he reached into his open briefcase and taking out a legal pad and pen began a letter to his Jarhead that he would secretly slip into her things and hopefully she would find it later when she unpacked her things in San Diego.

Mac's Office

Same time

Why us? Why do we have to go and be separated. And why does he have to go flying again, I may never see him. Mac thought as she picked up the picture of Harm in his dress whites that was always on her desk. Sighing she placed it on top of the numerous things that had once adorned her office.

Then she reached into her open briefcase and taking out a legal pad and pen left her office and headed to the library where they had spent many hours together. When she arrived she sat down in the large empty room and began the letter to her Flyboy that she would secretly slip into his things and hopefully he would find it later when he unpacked them in Pensacola.

JAG Head Quarters

1 Hour later

Harm stepped out of his office, letter in hand and a heavy heart he made a beeline for Mac's office. When he arrived he found it empty with the exception of a single cardboard box containing many of Mac's things. He quickly stepped in and slid the letter into the box. He then decided he needed a walk to clear his head so he turned and left her office and quickly headed towards the elevator.

Not five minutes later did Mac come striding through the bullpen with a tearstained face and a bulging letter in one hand. Looking to Harm's office and seeing no one she walked in and slipped the letter into the remaining box as a tear slid silently down her face. Afraid that someone might note her crying or Harm would come back she quickly returned to her office.

JAG Head Quarters

2130 Romeo

The Admiral had made the announcement of Harm and Mac's departure earlier that afternoon and had allowed everyone to drop what they were doing to spend some time with them before they left. It was almost like a going away party but their was no celebrating just people conversing quietly and occasionally laughing over the good and the bad times they all had shared with Harm and Mac. 

Now almost everyone had gone home with the exception of Bud, Harriet, and the Admiral and of course Harm and Mac.

"Sir, ma'am you had better get going you have to catch the early flights out of Andrew's in the morning. We are all… going to miss you so much." Harriet who was crying said embracing them both. Bud then embraced them and wiped a tear from his cheek then held Harriet close for a moment then let her go to converse with Mac.

"Harriet tell little AJ goodbye for me and that I love him very much."

"Of course I will ma'am, oh he is going to miss you so much as will I." Harriet sniffled.

" I'll come visit you as soon as I can get the leave and I will take every case I can where I might have a chance to fly out here." Mac sniffled back, she was crying and she didn't care who saw. Harriet and Mac embraced a second time, then Harriet said,

"Don't spend all your leave out here you go down to Pensacola to see the commander occasionally too." Mac nodded and hugged Harriet with everything she had.

Harm and Bud watched them for a minute before Harm said,

" Bud take care of Harriet and little AJ they love and need you so much."

"Thank you Sir I will and even though this sounds corny I'm going to miss you."

"Bud it's not corny at all, because I'm going to miss you too. You are probably one of the best buddies I have ever had an I'm going to make sure it stays that way, because every chance I get I'll be up here to check in on all of you."

"Well Sir that means a lot but don't spend so too much time here and forget about the Colonel she is your best friend you know." Bud reminded Harm who answered looking over at Mac,

"Don't you worry I won't ever forget any of you." Then to himself he added Especially Mac. He then took Bud's out stretched hand and shook it firmly then pulled Bud into a quick embrace. When they broke apart Mac and Harriet approached them smiling but their eyes holding much sadness. Bud then took Harriet's hand and they gathered their things and waved goodbye as they left the bullpen. Harm and Mac stood there in silence until someone cleared their throat.

"Well I don't wish to keep you two here any longer or you might just start moving back in." AJ remarked as he stepped over to the two of them.

"The thought did cross our minds Sir." Mac grinned back.

"Well then we can't have that now can we? So I'll make this quick. It has been well how does one say this… an adventure and interesting one too. I believe this is just the beginning of another one. Be sure to come out and see us. I am not alone in saying you two will be sorely missed by not just the Roberts but by a grumpy old Admiral too." AJ smiled then shook both of their hands gave Mac quick fatherly hug and Harm a pat on the back then wishing them luck he turned on his heel and headed back to his office.

"Well Mac see you tomorrow at Andrews then." Harm said softly, Mac nodded slowly and they went toward their respective offices and emerged 5 minutes later carrying their box and briefcase. Their ride down in the elevator was a silent one, neither could form the words that they both so badly wanted to say and their minds seemed to be screaming them as they entered the parking lot and made for their cars. Harm waited until Mac was safely on her way before he pulled his SUV out of it's spot and headed to spend his last night in his lonely apartment.


	2. Andrews AFB and Tears

Author's Note:

Thank you very much for your reviews and as promised here is another part. Some of you were wondering, 'Why on Earth is NCIS packing their apartments?' I am not naming any names, Jagfan 42. There is a reason to that madness and if you stick with the story you will find out why and I am sorry if I didn't make that clear, but by the end you will see. Anyway here is the next part. It is very short (ducks to avoid flying objects.) but I will post more as I said if I receive reviews and I like to keep people guessing. Please sit back and enjoy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Andrews Air Force Base

0645 Romeo

Harm and Mac stood in the main building that morning waiting for their flights to arrive on the tarmac. Harm was taking a C-130 to Pensacola where as Mac was taking small little prop to a small San Diego naval base that would become her new home. They stood there staring out the window until slowly Harm's C-130 swam into view.

"Well Harm your flight is here." Mac muttered quietly trying to hide the sadness in her voice and trying to maintain her composure.

"Yeah that's it. Oh god Mac I'm going to miss you!" Harm said and pulled her into his arms.

"Harm why do you have to go can't you just forget the Navy for once!" Mac suddenly cried exasperated and snuggled her head into his chest and began to sob.

"Shh, Mac don't cry you're a marine remember."

"Oh Harm I don't care! I just want to run away I can't take it anymore all this pain and…"

"And what Mac? We can't run away from duty and if you ran away who would I have an excuse to come and see on leave, huh?" Harm cooed softly stroking her hair. Mac sniffled and nodded then scolded,

"Oh why am I always the one crying. Maybe I'm just crazy its not like we will never see each other again. It's just that I'm worried and to be honest a little afraid I guess. You were always there and now you will be half way across the country or the world not just half way across town anymore." Mac then looked up to see a lone tear stream down Harm's handsome face.

"Hey stop that! Flyboys don't cry." Mac stated with a smile wiping it away with her thumb.

"Remember, marines don't cry either." With that Harm wiped away Mac's tears and was going to lean into kiss her when he felt a slight tap on the shoulder.

" Sir your flight is almost ready and we can't sit out there much longer." The young man in a flight suit stated.

"Well Mac I guess this is goodbye. For now, but you listen it isn't and won't be goodbye forever just for a little while. Until then you take care of yourself Ninja Girl and don't let your new partner replace me okay?"

"Of course Harm, but you promise me you won't let some pretty RIO take my place. I'm not going to say goodbye not now anyway. It seems so… so final." Mac replied and gave him another embrace, which he willingly returned. Harm then leaned over and picked up his duffel and headed out of the building toward the waiting C-130. Mac watched his figure board the plane through bleary eyes and stood there after it had gone just staring at the horizon until a lieutenant informed her flight was ready to take off. Sighing she thanked him and followed him to the small prop plane that was her flight to a new life.


	3. Phone Calls and Commands

Author's Note:

Here is part three once again as promised. This part as well is fairly short and really is just some detail that is needed for later, but I hope you enjoy it. Anyway I don't want to keep this note going on forever. So until your next reviews enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mac's Apartment

Downtown San Diego

2125 Romeo

4 weeks later

Mac was sitting on her couch in her new apartment petting Jingo absently. The apartment was a little smaller then her old one in DC, but it sufficed. Mac sighed inwardly, she hadn't heard from Harm since they parted at Andrews and she was having a rough time getting along without him. Her days despite the sun and the warm weather had been dreary and rainy and she found it hard to get along with her new CO and coworkers. She missed Harm terribly and every one back at JAG as well. She wanted nothing more than for Harm to at least contact her, he knew her e-mail address and he could have found her new number by now.

She stared at the pictures of Harm that adorned her apartment; they had been the first things she had unpacked. "Why haven't you called or written? Have you already forgotten me?" She asked the photographs. Just then the phone rang and Mac quickly picked it up and anxiously said,

"Hello, this is Colonel Mackenzie,"

"Hey is that how you greet your favorite Stickboy?" Mac heard Harm's voice through light static and she squeaked back,

"Oh Harm is that really you?"

"Yes it's me. Who did you think it was?"

"I don't know, but I missed you."

"I missed you too so much…and…. Anyway so what have you been up to?"

"Well I found an apartment and things are going okay. NCIS got Jingo and my corvette out here safely and he has been keeping me company. So why haven't you called?"

"I've been very busy with them giving me the review for flight duty. Then I had to ship out and when I tried the base number that I got from the directory down here earlier, they gave me so much grief about how they couldn't give me your number. I finally drilled it into that petty officer's head that I had to talk to you and he gave me this number and now I'm calling you from the Patrick Henry out in the middle of the pacific. You know that I saved up all my shipboard minutes this week to call you and tell that… well you're never going to believe this but Mac they came me my own command!"

"Oh wow Harm that's wonderful news! I'm so proud of you! So do you get as much flight time as everyone else does?"

"No not quite as much but it's still a lot of fun and I wish you were here."

Mac gave a sigh of relief. Thank goodness he's not up in the air too often. She then added to Harm,

"Me too Harm, me too." Mac could hear him smile on the other end before he said,

"Well Mac I got to go there's a line forming to use the phone and I don't want everyone giving me too much grief later. So I'll call you as soon as I can. Bye."

"Goodbye Harm."

Out in the pacific Harm hung up the phone after Mac did and ignoring the comments about who he was calling headed back to his room. 

It was small, but at least it was officer's quarters so he didn't have a roommate. He smiled and sat down on the edge of his bed and picked up one of the many pictures of Mac that adorned his room. They had been some of the few things he had pulled out of storage. NCIS had done a good job packing it and sending it out, but he was puzzled as to why NCIS was doing that. 

All of his pilots who came to see him would tell him when they looked at the pictures things like, 'Man she's good looking.' 'Is she taken?' and the ever popular 'So this is your girl huh, she is a fox.' Each time he told them that she was his and he felt so proud to say it even though it wasn't technically true. He was pulled out of his reverie by a sharp knock at the door.

"Enter." Harm said absently still staring at Mac's photo.

"Still missing her even though you just got off the phone." The lieutenant asked with a grin. Harm looked up and said, "What did you say lieutenant?"

"Umm nothing Sir." 

"I see. So what can I do for you?"

"Well Sir we need an extra pilot because one just went to sickbay and half the squadron is sick with the flu or something." The lieutenant stated simply.

Harm nodded, and with a sigh he stood and setting down Mac's picture he left his quarters. He didn't seem as happy to fly today considering he missed Mac even more after hearing her voice. It wasn't like he hadn't heard it before it was constantly in his head like the other day the chow looked pretty sorry and Mac's voice popped into his head saying, "Now we've got two things for the toxic waste that and your meatloaf." Harm sighed and continued down to collect his gear and get ready to fly.


	4. Weekly Emails and Letters Found

Author's Note: I have received all your wonderful reviews and now I am posting part four for you. I'm sorry that I took so long to update. This week has been very hectic! This part is longer than the others are so I hope you enjoy all the shipper moments! Oh and by the way I would just like to tell one of my reviewers by the name of kiwi that you are wrong! Ha Ha!

PS. If you are also reading my other story Out To Sea and wondering why I haven't updated it is because I am having writer's block but I should be over it soon so hang in there!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

JAG Offices

San Diego, California

0900 Romeo

6 months later

Mac walked into her spacious office and quickly turned on her computer. She couldn't wait to get her weekly e-mail from Harm. He didn't call much and she missed hearing his voice, but at least he found time to e-mail her. She had kept them all in her inbox after she sent a reply and she would go back and read them over and over until she had them committed to memory. Most of time they weren't really all that important just filling her in on that week's chow, how much flight time he was getting, and the general antics of his squadron. He seemed very proud of them all, like they were his children, but what took up the majority of the e-mail was him asking her questions like, 'how was your week?', 'how is the case load?' Things of that nature, but at the bottom of every e-mail his P.S. would always be, 'When can you come and see me? I'll be in port…'. Then there would be a couple of dates and a port most of which were in Hawaii and the South Pacific. Each time in her reply she would write 'Sorry Harm I can't get out', or 'I don't have any leave on the books' or something to that effect. This was so true she didn't have any time hardly at all. She had cases coming in from everywhere, everywhere but DC, or on the Patrick Henry, which was where she really wanted to be. 

She had gotten one case out in DC and it happened to be the same time Harm had leave and had flown in, but that case was soon snatched away by her new partner who like Harm was a commander in the Navy. He got to go to DC because she had to finish a review of drunk and disorderly cases while he was gallivanting around DC. She hated her new partner what with his stubborn and cocky attitude. It wasn't a cute cockiness like Harm's but an annoying one that was constantly hitting on her like she was some girl at a bar. When her e-mail popped up onto the screen Mac opened her inbox but found it empty. Sighing she just figured that he was out on a mission and would write later.

She continued to work on her computer until a knock at her door made her stop.

"Yes, ensign what do you need?" she said when Ensign Tina entered she was like a taller Spanish version of Harriet, always bubbly and happy.

"Ma'am I need to borrow one of your law books for some research do you mind?"

"No not at all. Which one?" 

"The Standard of Criminal Procedure Part III."

"Doesn't the library have it?" Mac asked as she pulled it off her shelf and handed it to Tina whom reached out her hand and bumped one of the photographs on Mac's desk.

"No, ma'am I looked twice… Oh no ma'am I'm so sorry" Tina gasped as the picture toppled to the floor. She quickly picked it up off the floor and looked at it before asking,

"Are they the ones you're writing too all the time?" 

"Yes, they are. That man is Harm and that is our godson AJ." Mac pointed to them in the photo.

"Where are they?" Tina inquired still mesmerized at how happy her senior officer looked in the picture. She was smiling and holding the little blond boy in her lap and the man she called Harm had an arm around her shoulders and was smiling.

"Well Harm is on a carrier in the Pacific and Little AJ well he's back in DC with is Mom and Dad." Mac answered her question and then took the frame from her and set it back on her desk.

"Well ma'am thank you for the book…umm permission to speak freely?"

"Yes, of course."

"You should smile more often, it makes you look even more beautiful and around here we could do with a few more smiles." Tina remarked and then she quickly turned on her heel and headed out into the bullpen. Mac turned back to the bookshelf to pull out a book for her own use when something there caught her eye. There in the empty space that once held The Standard of Criminal Procedure Part III was an envelope addressed to her. She recognized the handwriting instantly as Harm's. Closing her door and pulling the blinds she then sat down and carefully opened the envelope.

160E and 10N

USS Patrick Henry

Same time

Harm sat on his bunk reading the Bi-Plane Monthly for the sixth time it was one that he brought from his storage boxes when he was back in Pensacola. He flipped the page to the main story when an envelope slipped out into his lap. It was addressed to him and he recognized it as Mac's hand writing he slowly opened it and began to read the contents.

JAG Offices

San Diego, California

1005 Romeo

Mac read the contents again not believing what she was reading just to make sure she understood she read it again out loud.

My dearest Sarah,

I don't know how to start this letter to you, in fact I didn't even think I would ever have to write it. So I will be blunt and just tell you what has constantly haunted my thoughts for years. Sarah I love you. Not like a friend like I keep telling myself but as an equal and as a lover. I tried so hard to stop myself from admitting what my heart was telling me, but it hasn't worked. I fell in love with you the day we met in the rose garden so long ago. At first I thought it was just and infatuation and I was under a spell, but as the years have rolled by the cases kept coming I discovered it was more than and infatuation that it was the love I have been searching for all along. 

When you were with Dalton I felt like you had taken my heart and smashed it into the ground, but I didn't say a word even though I should have. I let you go because I wanted you to be happy, not miserable and alone. 

Much later as you recall on the ferry in Australia you laid the cards out on the table and I made up that bull crap about not being able to 'let go'. When in fact I was really ready to sweep you up in my arms and take you away, but I knew my sense of duty and that I'm starting to hate. I don't know exactly what drove you to Mic but it made me furious that you chose him over me and then just as my heart was beginning to accept it, you moved his ring to your left hand and I knew that you were his. I had lost the battle and the war and was ready to give up. I didn't dare voice my feelings because of my strong desire to make you happy. On the night of your rehearsal dinner when I crashed my Tomcat the last things I saw were the memories we shared. I honestly was scared that I would never see you again or live to see you in the arms of another man. I had the intention to come back and tell you but your wounds from Mic were still healing and I didn't want to force myself on you. So I kept my mouth shut even though it hurt me very much.

Now that we are going to be apart for who knows how long I need to tell you before our paths divide that I love you with every ounce of strength my heart possesses. I don't know when our paths may cross again so I just wanted to let you know and to ask you to wait for me to come and make you happy. I don't want you to forget me so if you are willing to wait I have enclosed a bracelet that I had kept in my desk drawer which I was going to give you for Valentines Day but I didn't have the guts to do it. If you feel the same you can wear until I return and marry you and hopefully make you the happiest Marine the in world.

Yours to love forever and for always,

Harm

Mac had read correctly yet she was still in shock. Harm her Flyboy who she wanted for years was finally ready to give her the attention and love she so dearly wanted from him. She reached back into the envelope and pulled out the silver bracelet with a note attached to it. She quickly slipped it on and then examined each of the charms dangling from it. She then read the note.

Mac,

Each of the charms on this bracelet represents something special in our relationship. The rose to symbolize where we first met. Next, the stork for that promise we made when little AJ was born. The bi-plane for the times I took you flying in Sarah. The anchor to represent yours truly and the next one I hunted high and low for, as you can see it is the Marine Corps emblem to represent you. Finally the heart is mine, and just remember that you are wearing it and it belongs only to you.

Much Love,

Harm

Mac was still in awe as she folded up the letter and wiping the tears from her eyes slipped it into her desk and prepared for court, in her mind arose a question, had Harm found her letter and if he had why hadn't he said anything in his e-mails. Her mind still dwelled on the thought as she left for court.


	5. A Jarhead's Love and a Flyboy's Wishes

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews I can't believe that the last chapter was so good it made someone cry. This chapter is fairly short but I hope that you enjoy it as much as the others and remember no updates until I get reviews. Okay I will shut up now.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*160E and 10N

USS Patrick Henry

Harm's Quarters

Harm held the thick letter in his hands and slowly opened it and began to read it slowly when he noticed the date it was the same as their last day at JAG.

Dear Harm,

I can't believe I'm writing this letter now. I had hoped I never would have to and instead I would tell you, but now that you and I are once again parting ways I will have to write this. I hope you find this before you forget me, what with flying and all.

I said goodbye to you once and I never wanted to again but I guess I will have to, but before I do I want to let you know that I love you with all my heart. You have been there for me when you didn't need to and I always had your shoulder to cry on. You helped me through all the losses and challenges I have met and have still regarded me with the same respect even when I didn't deserve it. I love you Harm! Yes I said it, I love you in all your cockiness and arrogance and just everything that makes you the Flyboy that I fell head over heels for in the rose garden so long ago.

At first I tried to ignore the facts that my heart was screaming and once I had embraced them you shoved me away that night on the ferry. I went to Mic to mostly make you jealous and I thought maybe to help heal the wounds you cut into my heart. As we know it didn't work out and here I am spelling it out for you again, maybe this time you are ready to let go, but if your not I can wait. I will always wait for you even if I end up waiting for the rest of my life. You are the only one for me and I won't settle for anything less. I know it has taken me too long to tell you and I understand if you don't feel the same, but I just wanted to let you know before I run out of those 'opportune moments'.

Harm you have been the greatest thing to ever come into my life and I hope that even though you are thousands of miles away that you will always be in my life. I once remember saying that what every woman wants is a good career, a great man and comfortable shoes and lots of them. I now have that great career and I have a few pairs of comfortable shoes, but there is still an opening for a great man. I sincerely hope that my heart hasn't failed me and you can and will willingly be that great man.

Yours to love forever and for always,

Mac

The last lines were tear stained from both Mac's tears and now Harm's as he folded up the letter. He wasn't one to cry but they were tears of joy not sorrow. Mac his Marine loved him and that was all that mattered at the moment. Except for the one thought that crossed his mind. Had she found his letter and know he loved her too or was it packed away somewhere among her things. He continued to dwell on this thought as he saddled up to fly another mission and while he was flying he wanted to take that Tomcat and just fly to her in San Diego at then take her back to DC where they both belonged.


	6. A Homecoming and More Waiting

Author's Note: Here is part six I hope you enjoy it and if you do send feedback and I will post more.

PS~ Can anyone tell me when the Fan Fiction Awards are this year? If so please let me know by going to my bio and sending me an e-mail, my address is on my bio.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

JAG Offices

San Diego

1340 Romeo

2 months later

Mac walked into her CO's office with a mission. She found him finishing a quick phone conversation. She stood at attention until he had hung up and said gruffly,

"At ease Colonel is there something you wanted." Captain Wesley leaned back in his chair and waited until she spoke almost timidly,

"Well actually yes. Sir this morning I received an e-mail from my…" 

"From your Sailor out in the wild blue yonder?" He finished. Mac nodded sheepishly and continued,

"Yes sir and I would like to take all my leave from the books to fly out to DC and meet him while he is out there next week." Mac waited for him to speak and with a sigh he replied,

"Well Colonel you don't have to use your leave because I just got off the phone with a very frustrated rear Admiral yelling in my ear that JAG HQ was going to disrepair and he needed you back as soon as possible. So I expect you to get your apartment packed up and get out of here and get things back together out there so you are relived of duty until next week. At which time you will be on a plane to Washington to see your Sailor and to help get that yeoman that that he was yelling about to get that filing system in order." 

The Captain said levelly. 

"Oh sir thank you so much!" Mac squeaked and then gave him a slightly sloppy salute and hurried out to tell Tina, who was her closest friend out there.

Bullpen

"Tina! Tina! Guess what? I'm going back to DC!" Mac said happily running over and hugging Tina.

"Oh, that's nice when are you leaving ma'am?" Tina asked disappointed and continued with her filing.

"What's wrong Tina?"

"Oh nothing ma'am it's just that well I thought you would be staying a little longer and maybe help me with my lawyer skills. I really admire you ma'am, but I guess that I shouldn't complain." Tina explained.

"Tina trust me you will be a great lawyer and we will keep in touch and maybe if I'm lucky I will go up against you sometime." Mac winked. She then ushered Tina into her office and asked,

"Now Tina what is really bothering you?" Mac implored.

"Well ma'am if you want me to be honest, it's not the fact that your leaving that I think it is great and you can be truly happy there. But what is bothering me is Ensign Willis, I really enjoy our friendship but I like him a lot and I want to tell him but I don't know what to say. So I was wondering if maybe you could help me out, because you told me that was how you and Harm started out," Tina admitted and blushed slightly. Mac sighed,

"Is that all it is Ensign? Well here's my advice, tell him what you feel and let him tell you what he feels. That is important listen and you both will be much happier and if he doesn't feel the same he will tell you so and knowing him he won't think any worse of you." Mac advised she then asked,

" Do you want to go get a smoothie and then help me start packing up my apartment and we can talk some more."

"Yes ma'am that would be wonderful!" Tina grinned and they then left Mac's office and headed out for the rest of the day.

California Airspace

1725 Romeo

Friday

Mac was looking out the window not fully aware of her surroundings. All she could think about was Harm, she was going to see him in about 6 hours and 34.7 minutes and she couldn't wait. She hadn't slept last night her mind was going too fast and she couldn't close her eyes. That morning she saw to the last arrangements for her things to be moved back to DC she had miraculously had gotten her apartment back and she wasn't sure how she did it. Then Tina drove her to the airport since her Corvette was already on it's way to DC. Their parting had been short and sweet and they promised to write. Mac now leaned her head back against the seat and finally dozed off.

The plane touching down at Dulles International jolted Mac awake. They taxied for a few minutes and as soon as the seatbelt sign flipped off she jumped out of her seat and grabbing her purse and briefcase and was one of the first off the plane. She couldn't hold in her enthusiasm any longer and she ran down the gangway, even though it was a little difficult with her uniform still on. She had worn it because she went into the office for a bit to finish some paperwork and didn't have time to change before her flight. When she emerged from the gangway she heard rather than saw little AJ squeal,

"Auntie Mac! You home! Yeah!" AJ then ran to her and hugged her legs. She quickly set down her briefcase and scooped him up into her arms. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled even wider when she saw Bud, Harriet and the Admiral striding toward her.

"Hello ma'am it so great to see you!" Harriet exclaimed. Mac sat AJ down and then hugged Harriet. She then hugged Bud and even the Admiral. Her eyes scanned the area,

but she saw no sign of Harm.

"Harriet where is Harm?" Mac asked.

"Well ma'am," Harriet began but little AJ interrupted,

"I know! I know! Unca Harm is still out in ocean flying the Tomcat." He boasted proudly.

"Well ma'am AJ is correct, the Commander is still on the Patrick Henry. They have to keep him for another six weeks so they can fly more missions." Harriet informed Mac who looked as if she was about to cry. In truth Mac really wanted to cry. After all the waiting to see him now she had to wait even longer, before they could be together. Little AJ pulled her out of her reverie and was pulling on her skirt. Bending over she scooped him up once again and rested him on her hip before saying,

"Well then why are we just standing here let's get something to eat I'm starved." Mac tried to cover up her sadness but it didn't escape Bud, Harriet and the Admiral. They all agreed then the Admiral took Mac's briefcase from her and they all began the walk out of the airport, with Mac talking to little AJ who was still in her arms. He was actually very good at filling her in. With Harriet's corrections of course.

Harriet and Bud drove Mac to her apartment after dinner. Mac was anxious to get home, so when they arrived Bud barely had the engine stopped before Mac hopped out of the car. They followed her up the stairs and after speaking to the landlady who gave Mac a key, they stepped inside. They were all amazed to find piles of boxes and furniture everywhere.

"Oh wow they must have come by earlier to bring everything, maybe tomorrow we could start unpacking some of it." Harriet suggested.

"Well if two aren't busy and you could bring little AJ along too that is if you want to." Mac answered. They then began a search for a mattress because Mac insisted on sleeping in her apartment instead of at the Roberts. After a few minutes they found it and carried it to her bedroom. Harriet had located some sheets and together she and Mac put them on the bed. After that they said goodbye and Bud and Harriet headed out the door.

When they were gone Mac sighed, it was wonderful to have friends like them and she didn't know what she would do without them sometimes. She then quickly began looking for a certain box among the maze of them. After what seemed like forever she found it and carrying it to a bare piece of floor she tore off the tape and began pulling out photographs. There were several of Harm and a number of the rest of the JAG core, but also noted how many were of little AJ and Chloe. She supposed that next to Harm they were the most important people because they were almost like the children she wanted so badly, but she was going to have to wait until Harm visited in six weeks before she could even really think about it. Sighing she picked of one of her favorite photos. It was of Harm in his flight suit from when he had left the first time. He was standing on the flight deck next to his Tomcat and flashing the biggest Flyboy grin she had ever seen.

After searching through the boxes some more she some suitable Pjs to wear, it was actually one of Harm's Navy sweatshirts which she had conveniently forgotten to give back and a pair of black sweats. After changing she laid down on the mattress and with Harm's picture sitting right beside her on the floor she fell into an exhausted sleep.


	7. A Second Homecoming and Bullpen Kisses

Author's Note: Here is the next part I hope you enjoy it a lot I think some of you were suffering from H&MSS (Harm and Mac Separation Syndrome) I think that this part will cure that and answer a few questions that you might have. Anyway enjoy reading it and send reviews or no more of the story.

PS ~ Hey ninjaturtle, it is too bad that you can't e-mail chocolate brownies. Bummer! I was really looking forward to getting them. Lol!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*160E and 10N

USS Patrick Henry

1130 Romeo

5 ½ weeks later

Harm was suiting up for his next mission, when the Skipper entered the locker room and approached him. 

"Commander, why are you suiting up?"

"I'm going on the mission sir, aren't I?" Harm asked puzzled.

"No son I'm afraid not. You're taking the noon COD off this floating frat house, and heading to Pensacola." Captain O'Brian stated calmly.

"But Sir why? Did I do something wrong?" Harm worried.

"No let's just say that there is a Marine in Washington who needs you and that there is one sourpuss of an admiral who is going to wring my neck if you're not back in four days." Captain O'Brian grinned.

"I'm going home sir? Your not joking are you sir?" Harm saw his face and decided he wasn't joking.

"Oh thank you sir." Harm stammered, wide eyed. He was going home! He was going to see Mac again (He had gotten her e-mail saying that she was back at JAG) and go back to working at JAG! When O'Brian dismissed him he took off his G-suit, and his dry suit and putting on his flight suit he ran all the way back to his quarters.

Once there he quickly changed into his khakis and then began throwing things into his bag. He had 24 minutes before the COD took off and he had to hurry. Although he was careful to take the pictures of Mac and pack them so they wouldn't break.

With ten minutes to spare he pulled on his flight jacket and grabbing his duffel headed out. He stopped by the flight ready room and gave a quick goodbye speech and then dashed up to the flight deck. It was the first time he was happy and almost giddy to see a COD. He climbed aboard after strapping down his duffel he strapped himself in and waited until they were brought up to the steam catapult. He could hear the engines roar and then he was slammed back into the seat as the COD sped off the end of the USS Patrick Henry towards Pensacola.

4 Days later

JAG Head Quarters

1305 Romeo

Mac was fiddling with the bracelet Harm had given her again. He was supposed to be here today and she couldn't wait for his flight to come in tonight at Dulles. She was counting the minutes and found it extremely hard to work. As she fiddled with the bracelet her fingers touched the heart and she remembered what he had written. 'The heart is mine and just remember that you are wearing it and it belongs only to you.' She sighed and then decided she needed to get back to work and began the mounting pile of briefs that lay before her.

Bullpen

A 6 foot 3 man stepped into the bullpen with a flight jacket on. He approached Harriet and asked

"Is the Colonel in?"

"Umm, yes sir she's in her…"

"Commander! You weren't supposed to come in until this evening." Harriet squeaked when she looked up from her computer. Her smile went from ear to ear. She hugged him even though they were both in uniform.

"Well Harriet it is nice to see a familiar face. How is little AJ?"

"He was so excited to know you were coming today that he didn't fight at all this morning. He missed you so much. As did we all. Oh and by the way yesterday a moving company called here to say that your couch would be here this evening, does that mean that you're here to stay?" Harm nodded and Harriet hugged him again.

"Now Lieutenant where is Mac?"

"Well she has been locked up in her office all day but I think she will be out soon considering that I haven't copied those files she wanted." Harriet admitted.

"Oh and speak of the devil," Harm said when Mac stepped out of the office grumbling to herself, and headed toward the copier without even noting Harm or Harriet.

That's my marine. Harm thought happily. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and thankfully she was his. He silently walked up behind her while she was copying and whispered,

"Hello, and who are we defending today, Colonel?"

Mac whipped around to see Harm. It took her a second to recognize him but when she did her face lit up and her smile was bright enough to light up even the darkest rooms.

She didn't care that they were in uniform or what he UCMJ said all that mattered was that Harm was here and he was hers. She finally did what she had wanted to since they had parted. Standing on her tiptoes and gave him a passionate kiss that expressed more emotions then words ever could. Harm wrapped her in his arms and kissed her back with just as much desire. They were both unaware of the entire bullpen watching them, the only thing they were aware of was the each other and the love that they were no longer trying to hide. When their lips parted they were both gasping for breath and suddenly they were VERY aware of their surroundings. Mac was crying and blushing at the same time and over the clapping and catcalls she said,

"See Sailor I told you I would wait and I always will." She then showed him her wrist with the bracelet on it. Harm smiled and replied looking around.

"Well should we give an encore for the audience?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. 

"Sure why not, but let's make this one a little showy." Harm nodded and then their lips met for the second time much to the enjoyment of everyone watching. Now for showing off, Harm her dipped backward like in one of those sappy romance movies and continued to kiss her.

"COMMANDER, COLONEL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" The Admiral's voice rang through the bullpen. Harm almost dropped Mac and the catcalls stopped and everyone snapped to.

"Alright everyone back to work, except you two." The Admiral added to Harm and Mac who reluctantly followed him into his office.

When they entered the Admiral sat down and sighed,

"Now would you two please explain that… that, well fraternization." Harm was the first to speak,

"Well sir that was well umm…"

"What we have been meaning to tell you…" Mac stammered, thankfully she was saved by the Admiral's intercom beeping.

"Yes,"

"Oh their here? Well then send them in." With that he turned and waited for the door to open. When it did, in stepped Webb and to Harm and Mac's confusion the SECNAV.

"We will finish this discussion later now I will turn the floor over to Webb."

"Thank you Admiral. Okay as you know you have been separated and the reason for this until now was a matter of national security. NCIS packed your apartments for that reason and so that we could get you out quickly and make sure you weren't bugged." Webb began, Harm and Mac rolled their eyes and then turned their attention back to Webb,

"Anyway, the reason you were split is because of some valuable information that you know from me taking you on various missions, and a well sought after terrorist wanted it. So we had to split you up so you two would be a more difficult target and so that we could catch this guy and thankfully it worked. He is now in our custody and is being interrogated as we speak." Webb concluded. Harm and Mac stared at him in amazement. Mac recovered after a minute an inquired,

"Well if he was hunting us down what information could we possibly possess that would be of use to his organization?" Webb opened his mouth but the SECNAV filled in,

"Let me guess, that is classified." Webb nodded and the SECNAV continued,

"Well since we have that cleared up I believe there are some other issues that need to be discussed." He peered over his glasses at Harm's hand, which was loosing holding Mac's. They quickly pulled their hands apart and the SECNAV continued,

"So Commander, which would you rather have, a squadron on the Patrick Henry or come back to JAG?" Harm looked from the SECNAV to the Admiral and then to Mac who whispered, "It's your choice, I'll wait." 

Sighing Harm smiled, thankful for Mac's patience. He sat for a minute weighing his options before he spoke,

"Sir I think that I will return to JAG. The people and things I love most are here so I will give up my duties on the Patrick Henry." He smiled at Mac who was still in shock. He had given up flying to stay by her and she was worried that he would regret it. The Admiral smiled at the SECNAV, who then spoke,

"I figured that you would say that and since you have I believe that another problem has now arisen. You both know that under the UCMJ you two are not allowed to be in the same chain of command but I say why break up the best team the Navy has had in a long time over something so simple to solve. Therefore you will both remain here and your duties will still be the same, under one condition that I will see a wedding invitation some time in the near future in my mailbox. Now Commander here is your JAG insignia back now you two are both dismissed for the rest of the day."

"Aye, aye Sir!" They said in unison. They both preformed an abrupt about face and left with smiles on their faces. When they were gone the three men looked at one another all thinking the same thing. That they had done something right and thanks to an international terrorist at least one thing was right with the world.


	8. Plans and Another 'infamous' Little Box

Author's Note: Here is the next part. I think it will also be the last if I can't come up with an idea soon, but hang in there I will be talking ideas over with my friend Ann tonight so don't give up. 

If you are reading Out To Sea I am posting another part tonight so check it out! Thanks again for your reviews.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

1845 Romeo

Same Evening

Harm and Mac were sitting on the floor in silence eating the last of the Chinese they had ordered. Harm's dining furniture still hadn't arrived yet so they were lounging on pillows. Mac couldn't stand the silence and she had something on her mind and she decided to voice it.

"Harm, you didn't have to give up the command on the Patrick Henry for me. I knew it was something you wanted even though you never voiced it." She suddenly felt guilty and she turned her gaze away from him.

"Look at me Mac." Harm said gently turning her face towards his and looking into her eyes.

"Yes I did give up the command to be with you and only you, but that is nothing for you to be ashamed of, and don't you dare think for a minute that you took me away from one of my dreams, because that is not true. I decided on this because I can't stand life without you or a life with you when I would only get to see you two maybe three times a year."

"But Harm,"

"No buts Mac. Besides I can't leave you with a house full of…"

"Of what Harm? Of little Harms driving me up a wall?" Mac asked. Harm nodded sheepishly, grinning.

"Yes Sarah a whole bunch of them and a few little Sarahs if we can manage it. They will always have someone to call 'daddy' and a wife that I can't wait to get home to every night and hold in my arms when I go to sleep." Harm then pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head softly.

"You, really mean that, Flyboy?"

"Of course I do every word of…" Mac didn't let Harm finish she pressed her lips to his in a gentle and loving kiss. When they broke apart Harm stood up quickly and walked over to the counter where he reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a small box. Sitting back down he handed it to Mac.

"What is it?" Mac asked even though she thought she knew. Her hands were shaking slightly as she opened the box, which revealed a gorgeous antique diamond ring. It glittered in the soft light and tears filled Mac's eyes when she looked at it.

"I just remembered it and thought it would be in order since we were making plans. This ring was my grandmother's and she sent it to me when I told her about you. I was going to wait but I can't so would you do the honors and become the next Sarah Rabb in the family?"

Mac was crying now and all she could manage between the tears of joy was,

"Yes, I will." Harm pulled the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger where it sparkled with the brilliance that only a diamond possesses. Mac stared at it for a minute amazed. She was finally going to be with the one person she loved most for the rest of her life. When it finally sunk in she kissed Harm again with all the love that she held in her heart. Harm kissed her back with just an equal amount of passion and felt as if a huge weight had been taken off his chest. Mac was finally going to be his and no one else's and he just hoped that he could be her knight in shining armor until the end of their days. When they broke apart both breathless Mac leaned against Harm's muscular chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. Harm cradled her in his arms and then scanned the room for a minute. When his eyes fell on the letter that he had read everyday after he received it. The letter that started it all.

"What are you thinking about Sailor?" Mac asked in a slightly sleepy voice.

"Just everything and about you and how much I love you. Did I tell you that today?"

"No I don't think you did because if you had I would remember it."

"Okay then, Mac I love you, very much." Harm smiled down at her and she smiled back before adding,

"I love you too Harm just as much and if not more than I ever have."

They then sat there in silence once more and listened to the music that was softly filtering through the room.

__

"I'm keeping you forever and for always,

We will be together all of our days,

I'm keeping you forever and for always…"


End file.
